1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator, and especially to a radiator having a preferred heating transfer and having a higher density so as to have a good heat dissipating ability.
2. Background of the Invention
The radiator is a necessary element in a semiconductor chip. A chip combining with a radiator will increase the heating dissipation so that the speed and lifetime of the chip can be increased.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art radiator includes a seat 10a and a heat dissipating body 11a. The seat 10a is a plate made of aluminum material. The heat dissipating body 11a is a thin plate of aluminum and then is bent to from as a plurality of continuous rectangular shapes and form as grids. The heat dissipating body 11a can be adhered to the seat 10a by welding and sticking. As a result, a radiator is formed and than can be assembled to a chip for increasing heat dissipating. The radiator can be combined with a fan for further increasing heat dissipating. One of this kind radiator is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 339865.
However, since in the prior art radiator, the top portions and the bottoms of the radiator has not connected continuously, that is, openings are formed between different plates of the heat dissipating body. Therefore, the heat transfer is bad, and further, since the area for heat dissipating is smaller, the heat dissipating efficiency is low.